


Together Evermore

by MermanPrince



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deathfic, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermanPrince/pseuds/MermanPrince
Summary: Nobody wants to die alone. But he doesn't have to. A vision of Knot visits Orca moments before his death.





	Together Evermore

Broken bones and bruises, he's no stranger to. Cracked a rib or two, they say it's not as serious as it sounds, but it still hurts like shit. He's been burned by stray bullet casings God knows how many times, been grazed before in the line of fire. He put out a cigarette on his arm; that one was just a stupid decision that wasn't worth the amusement and awe it brought his drinking buddies. Surprisingly, he's never had a broken nose, and he's been punched in the face a lot. He's been injured a hundred fucked up ways before, but he's never taken a bullet. It hurt; it hurt so fucking much that he could feel his mind breaking down into delirium, and then the pain was gone. Gone because his body is sending pain suppressant through him, or because he's dying. He can't tell, and he couldn't care less at this point.

When he shifts, trying to sit up so he can at least bleed out in a dignified position, it's back for a moment, dull and burning, but then it's gone again. His head is spinning and it doesn't matter what the cause is, be it the pain or his fading senses. He hears himself groan, the low noise unconsciously rumbling from his throat, as if it'll do him any good to whine about it like a kicked dog.

 _Fuck you,_ _Nadine,_ is the only thought he can distinguish from the head fog, _bitch, fucking traitor, coward._ Doesn't matter. She won. She gets to run away with some whore and one of the Drake bastards; he can't remember if it was the ugly one or the stupid one, either way the three of them can rot in Hell with him. He hopes beyond hope they all die before they can escape, because he knows damn well he's not going to.

He closes his eyes, but only for a moment before somebody speaks up, saying, "there you are," from somewhere distant. His eyelids lift to behold a peculiar sight.

"I've been looking for you," Knot says, and now he's close. He doesn't ask how this is happening. The dead are meant to stay that way. It should be unnerving, but he's not afraid. Not when it's him.

"Knot," Orca says quietly, at ease, "it's been too long," he greets. He doesn't fight it. If it were a dream, or a miracle, he couldn't tell. All that matters is that he's here.

"Let me take those off," Knot says gently, reaching for his sunglasses. Orca tilts his head forward, and Knot gently slides them off his ears, placing them aside. He smiles and the world lights up, just like the day they'd met. "Much better," Knot says gently, "gonna lose an eye wearing those," he says.

Orca reaches out, his hands landing on Knot's sides and pulling him closer, "I missed you," he mutters out. His eyes travel slowly down Knot's face, taking in the sight of him, his gaze settles on his lips, and he stares longingly, remembering the taste of him.

"Then why don't you kiss me?" Knot asks teasingly, his lips quirking into a smile, "looks like you want to," he whispers, and that's all the encouragement he needs to close the distance between them. His lips are full and soft, the same as ever. He's perfection in his lover's eyes. Knot shifts closer, and now he's sitting with his legs straddling one of Orca's, his arms wrap around him and pull him yet closer. Nothing will ever be close enough to satisfy him.

"Missed you so much..." Orca says quietly, his voice heavy with longing, "I love you," he utters, kissing Knot again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Knot sighs back, his hands slowly rubbing up his back and catching in his hair. He's so warm, a fireside on a frozen night. He feels Knot's hands stroking his hair gently, and he lets out a noise of comfort as he relaxes in his embrace. "I'm sorry this had to be the way we meet again," Knot mutters, and Orca shakes his head.

"Better than never seeing you again," he can still feel their lips brush when he smiles tiredly, "still so beautiful," it was always easy for him to be quiet and gentle with Knot. He stirred something within his chest that nobody else had ever made him feel, the love of a lifetime.

"Does it hurt?" Knot asks with quiet concern as he fully settles his weight in Orca's lap. Orca wraps his arms tighter around him and shakes his head a little.

"Not since you showed up," he answers with ease, and it's true. His pain had completely disappeared as soon as his hands had touched Knot's figure.

"That's good," Knot mutters, leaning in and resting his forehead against Orca's. His hands are still playing with his hair, and it feels pleasant.

"Hasn't been the same since I lost you," Orca says quietly, sadly, "everything felt... wrong. Pointless," he admits, his arms sinking to hold Knot around the waist, "I didn't want to go on without you."

"It's ok," Knot whispers, kissing him again. God, his lips are so warm. "I'm here now. I'm not leaving you ever again," he promises, and Orca smiles, blinking slowly.

"I know," Orca says. The tension in his body eases, and he can finally relax. Every time he blamed himself for Knot's death, every time he lamented over all the things they would never get to do, every rumination slipped from his mind as he looked up at him again. They were together now. Nothing would part them again. Finally, the world felt right again.

"Are you ready to go?" Knot asks quietly, his hands sliding forward to cup his face within his palms. Orca nods slowly as he lets out a long breath of relief.

"Anywhere with you," Orca answers, "I love you, Knot," he says once more.

"I love you too," Knot smiles, kissing him softly, "I love you, Orca," and he kisses him again. Orca leans into the warmth and closes his eyes. Their lips are still locked. He melts into Knot's arms.

Slowly, peacefully, he slips away.

_I will always love you._


End file.
